keep_kraftfandomcom-20200215-history
Dock
Send ships on missions :[[Dock#Top|'Dock']] is available after you build your first Docks. : At the [[Dock#Top|'Dock']], you can: :* construct and salvage ships; :* go on a Trade mission; :* go on a Expansion mission; and :* explore a new continent. Access :[[Dock#Top|'Dock']] appears after you build Docks on [[Buildings#top|'Buildings']]. *You need Iron and Plank to build Docks. : Ships Ships to sail the seas :Your total ships and maximum allowed, displays after you build your first Docks. Galley.jpg|Galley|link=File:Galley.jpg|linktext=larger picture Galleon.jpg|Galleon|link=File:Galleon.jpg|linktext=a larger image fireship.jpg|Fireship|link=File:Fireship.jpg|linktext=Fireship picture Caravel.jpg|Caravel|link=File:Caravel.jpg|linktext=picture of Caravel *You can add, salvage and send ships on missions, from the [[Dock#Top|'Dock']]. *Ships need Sailors for Trade missions and Expansion missions. *The number of Docks limits the number of your ships. Ships in the game |link=File:Ships.png]] Galley – a ship. Galleon – a mega-ship that can carry loads of resources. Fireship – an aggressive military ship. Caravel – another ship. Adding ships *You can add ships to your fleet, after you access them. *Ships require mooring, when not on missions, and cannot be added without free Docks. *You can build ships, after you access them. Getting ships *New ships appear, at the [[Dock#top|'Dock']], as your culture advances. : Ship construction *You can build ships, after you access them. *Different ships require different materials for construction. *You need to have free Docks, used by ships for mooring, before you can build a ship. : Ship specifications :Your ships have base values for ship Power, ship Structure and Cargo capacity. :*Ship Power is used to calculate your attack, in a fight. :*Ship Structure determines the damage ships can take, before being destroyed. :*Cargo capacity limits the amount of resources, a ship can carry for trade. :*All ships have a base value for specifications. :*Other factors, improve ship specifications. *Your ships need a minimum number of Sailors as crew, to go on a Trade mission or an Expansion mission. *Some ships have special abilities. *Ships require Supplies for a Trade mission. : Changing base specifications :Base values for ship Power, ship Structure, Fire and Cargo capacity can be changed with technologies, Leaders and heirlooms. *Researching Careening increases ship Structure by 20% of the base value. *Each Title invested in Foehn increases, the base value of: :*ship Power and ship Structure by 10%; :*Cargo capacity by 15%; and :*Fire from Fireship by 10%. *A Cannon heirloom increases, by an amount that depends on its name and any upgrades, the base value of: :* ship Power; and :*Fire from Fireship. *A Crate heirloom increases Cargo capacity by an amount that depends on its name and any upgrades. Special abilities :Some ships have special abilities. * Fireship: **throw fire that damages enemies in a fight; and **do not sail on Trade missions. * Caravel: **throw chains that incapacitate enemy Power; and ** reduce Trade mission time. Crew *Ships require Sailors as crew, for a Trade mission or an Expansion mission. *Ships need a minimum number of Sailors, as crew, or they will not sail on missions. : *Crew are not required for ship construction or if your ships remain idle in their Docks. *When you salvage a ship, any crew is not lost, and will still remain Sailors. *When you lose a fleet fight your crew dies, however Population is not lost. Salvage *You can remove a ship, from your fleet, using the 'Salvage 1' button. *Salvaging a ship frees up Docks. *In exchange some resources are returned. *The amount of resources returned, when you salvage a ship, varies in a range. : ---- [[Dock#Top|'Dock']] Ships Trade mission Expansion mission Explore new continent Trade mission Send ships to trade resources. : |link=File:Trademission.png]] *You can import and export some resources. *Ships need crew and Supplies for a Trade mission. *Cargo capacity limits the quantity of resources, that ships carry. *The fleet has to return, for the trade to be completed. *The fleet may also bring back some bonus. Access :Trade mission appears, at the [[Dock#top|'Dock']], after you research Trade on [[Technologies#top|'Technologies']]. *You can send your fleet to trade resources, after you research Trade. *Trade has a requirement to access and research. : Trading resources :You can trade resources with your ships. *Not all resources can be traded. *The quantity of resources, on a mission is limited by Cargo capacity. *The amount imported, depends on the amount exported and an exchange rate. : :::1 You need a Laboratory to trade Chemicals :::2 You need a Repository to receive Nickel :::3 You need a Crusher to trade Sand How to trade :You can exchange resources, with your fleet, with the Trade mission dialogue box: :1. Select resources to 'Send' and 'Receive': :* select resource to export from 'Send' drop-down menu; and :* select resource to import from 'Receive' drop-down menu; (If imports for Wood do not show: select another resource to send, then re-select Wood from 'Send' drop-down menu). :The exchange rate, displayed between selections, determines the amount of resource received. :2. select 'Amount' of resource to send by one or more of the following: :* MAX button - sets 'Amount' with available resource up to the Cargo capacity of the fleet; :* enter number into 'Amount' text box; (N.B. May not update 'You get' cargo information.); :* use up and down arrows to increase or decrease 'Amount'. :The cargo 'You get', the Supplies required and the Sailors needed as 'crew' for the mission is displayed. :3. Send your fleet on the mission with the 'Trade' button. :* A timer shows when the fleet will return and the trade is completed. :The fleet will not sail, if: the trade exceeds Cargo capacity; or you do not have enough Sailors, Supplies or resource. Trade fleet :You can trade resources with some ships. *All your ships sail on a trade mission apart from Fireship. *Your ships need Sailors as crew and use Supplies for missions. *The amount a fleet can trade, in a mission, is limited by Cargo capacity. *Caravel reduce mission time. : :Fireship do not sail and the mission does not need Sailors or Supplies for them. :Other factors increase Cargo capacity. Cargo capacity :Cargo capacity limits how much ships can carry on a mission. *Different ships have different capacities. *Each Title invested in Foehn increments Cargo capacity by 15%. *A Crate heirloom increases capacity by an amount that depends on its name and any upgrades. (needs to be your Empire heirloom only when the fleet sets off; correct for v0.9.3 beta). Mission time :Your fleet takes time to sail on a Trade mission. *When a trade is made: ** a countdown timer indicates when the fleet will return: ** you get the resource from the trade when the fleet returns. ** the fleet has to return before another Trade mission or Expansion mission is possible. *Trade missions initially take 5 minutes. *Careening reduces mission time by 30 seconds. *Caravel reduce mission time. : :If you Rush economy, the trade mission is completed immediately. (needs checking) Exchange rates *Trades have different exchange rates depending on the resources involved. *The amount of resource exported returns a specific amount of another. *The amount imported is calculated by a ratio × the 'Amount' you send. Import ratios :Resources you can import and exchange rates with resource exported: : Export ratios :Resources you can export and exchange rates with resource imported: : Non-reciprocating trades :Exchange rates depend on the direction of trade between resources. : :Trades with exchange rates that do not reciprocate, include some trades for: Coal; Copper; Food; Iron; Mineral; Steel; Tin; and Wood. : Bonus returns :When your ships return, from a Trade mission, there is a chance they bring back some bonus. *There is a 10% chance, your fleet, brings back one Lock. *There is a 30% chance, you gain Knowledge by learning about other cultures. ::Possible Knowledge gained, varies within a range and depends on the number of ships that sailed. :: *There is a 2% chance the locals will give you an heirloom ---- [[Dock#Top|'Dock']] Ships Trade mission Expansion mission Explore new continent Expansion mission Send ships to conquer new territory : |link=File:Expansionmission.png]] *You can gain new Territory by destroying an enemy fleet in a fight. *Your ships need Sailors as crew for an Expansion mission. Access :Expansion mission appears, at the [[Dock#top|'Dock']], after you research Expansion on [[Technologies#top|'Technologies']]. *You can send ships to conquer protected territory, after you research Expansion. *Expansion has a requirement to access and research. : Protected territory :Enemy ships protect Territory. *The enemy initially protects 200 Territory. *The enemy must be defeated, to gain new territory. *Each level, the territory protected increases by 20%. Enemy fleet :Different enemy ships appear as more fights are won. :Enemies use their ship Power to calculate attack and their ship Structure to determine damage taken before loss. boat.jpg|Boat|link=File:Boat.jpg|linktext=picture trireme.jpg|Trireme|link=File:Trireme.jpg|linktext=larger image turtleship.jpg|Turtle ship|link=File:Turtleship.jpg|linktext=image blastship.jpg|Blast ship|link=File:Blastship.jpg|linktext=larger picture : Increase each level :As more fights are won, the territory protected increases in size and the enemy fleet grows stronger. : Your fleet :Your fleet consists of all your ships. *All your ships sail on an Expansion mission. *The fleet requires Sailors, as crew, for an Expansion mission. *The fleet's Power and Structure determine the result of the mission. *Fireship, throw Fire to damage enemies. *Caravel, throw Chains to incapacitate enemy Power. : :Base values for Ship Power, ship Structure and Fire are changed by other factors: :*Careening increases ship Structure by 20%. :*Each Tiitle invested in Foehn increases, the base value of: :*ship Power, ship Structure and Fire by 10%. :*A Cannon heirloom increases ship Power and Fire from Fireship. Fleet fight :Fights take place between your fleet and an enemy fleet. *Fleets attack, in rounds, to damage their opponent's fleet Structure. *Attack and Fire reduce fleet Structure. *Total fleet Power is used to calculate attack. *A fleet is destroyed when total fleet Structure is lost. *During the fight, individual ships continue to attack until the fleet is destroyed. *Chains lower enemy attack by incapacitating Power. *You win a fight by destroying the enemy fleet. *You lose the fight if your fleet gets destroyed. *If both fleets survive 50 rounds, it is a draw. (51 rounds; correct v0.9.2 beta) Rounds in a fight :Fights between your fleet and the enemy take place in rounds. :In the rounds of a fight, ships are not lost and continue to attack until the fight is over. :In a round of a fight: :*fleets attack using their Power. :*Caravel, throw Chains; ::*the effect of Chains varies within a range. :*Fireship, shoot Fire; ::*damage, caused by Fire, varies within in a range. :Fights last 50 rounds, if both fleets survive *50 rounds it is a draw. (*51 rounds; correct v0.9.2 beta.) Your attack :Your ships attack, in the rounds of a fight, to reduce enemy fleet structure. :Enemy fleets are damaged by your attack and by Fire. *Your attack is calculated using your fleet's total Power. *Fireship, shoot Fire to inflict burn damage. *The fleet's Power and Fire can be increased by other aspects of the game. :In a round of a fight, your attack varies within a range. : :Fire thrown by Fireship causes burn damage to the enemy. *In a round of a fight, burn damage includes: burn damage from the previous round; and a variable increase. *The increase in burn damage, varies in a range and depends on: **number of Fireship in your fleet; and **bonuses to Fire. : : :When your attack and burn damage reduces enemy fleet Structure to 0, you win the fight. Enemy attack :Enemy attack reduces your fleet structure. *Enemy fleet Power is used to calculate enemy attack. *In each round, enemy attack varies within a range. : :In each round, Caravel throw Chains to incapacitate enemy fleet Power. : :In each round of a fight, Chains thrown by Caravel in your fleet: :*permanently incapacitate enemy Power; and :*increase the amount incapacitated by a variable amount. :The increase in amount incapacitated, by Chains, in a round of a fight: :*lies within a range; and :*depends on the number of Caravel in your fleet. : : :When enemy attack reduces your fleet Structure below 0, you lose the fight. After the fight :The fight ends when a fleet is destroyed or if the fight lasts over 50 rounds. *You win if you destroy the enemy. *You lose if your fleet is destroyed. *If both fleets survive 50 rounds of the fight, it's a draw. (51 rounds; correct v0.9.2 beta.) '' *If both fleets get destroyed, in the same round of a fight, you lose. '''You win' :You win when you destroy the enemy fleet. :*All your ships and Sailors survive. :*You gain the Territory protected by the enemy. :The next Expansion mission will have a stronger enemy, protecting even more territory. Good luck! You lose :You lose when the enemy destroys your total fleet structure. :*All your ships get destroyed, returning some resources. :*The crew die, however Population is not lost. :The number of enemy and Territory protected does not change. Time to rebuild! *The amount of resources received, from destroyed ships, varies in a range. : ---- [[Dock#Top|'Dock']] Ships Trade mission Expansion mission Explore new continent Explore new continent Set off to new lands :Exploring new lands is not an easy task. You will embark on a journey with no turning back, and will never again see your current civilization in this land. :You will only carry the legacy that this civilization once gave you. :If you are bold enough to explore a new continent, we will try to fill your ships with as many chests as we have to help you in your new journey, but it will take some time until you get where you now are, think wisely. :Are you sure you want to do this? : You can explore a new continent, an opportunity for another play through the game with bonuses, from the [[Dock#Top|'Dock']]. :A soft reset, that opens up new areas of the game and provides: *another play through the game, with added insight your current game has given; *permanent bonuses for all future plays through the game; *non-permanent bonuses which increase the pace of the game; and *other unique actions. Access *Explore new continent appears on [[Dock#top|'Dock']], after you build your first Docks on [[Buildings#top|'Buildings']]. *You can explore a new continent, after you build your first Docks. *you need Iron and Plank to build Docks. : Effect :The first time, you explore a new continent, you gain access to new areas of the game: *[[Legacy (Tab)|'Legacy']] appears; and *an option to 'Respec' Titles appears, on [[Leaders#top|'Leaders']]. *Your available Legacy is displayed; and a second number in parentheses, indicates how much you will get, if you explore a new continent again. *Your available Treasures is displayed. :You get bonuses each time you explore a new continent. *Treasures can be used, to: ** Rush economy, on [[Legacy (Tab)|'Legacy']]; and ** 'Respec' Titles, on [[Leaders#top|'Leaders']]. *Legacy points can be used, on [[Legacy (Tab)|'Legacy']], for bonuses. : : When you explore a new continent, you gain legacy but lose other progress. :* You retain any unused Legacy points, available Treasures, current bonuses on [[Legacy (Tab)|'Legacy']], heirlooms and Shards. :* Progress is reset for all crafts, constructions, resources, storage, Population, ships, Titles, technologies, Territory, and other aspects of the game. ---- [[Dock#Top|'Dock']] Ships Trade mission Expansion mission Explore new continent __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Tabs/Panes